Changes
by Whispur
Summary: Sakura returns from a very long mission. She has changed. After she kisses Kakashi on a night out they are sent on a mission to Suna togteher.
1. On our merry way

Hey there! Well I sort of got very fond of the pairing Sakura X Kakashi, I really hope you like it!

Chapter 1:

Sakura walked into the front gates of Konoha, a smile broadly placed upon her lips. 'It feels good to be back.' She thought. She finally returned back home from a very long mission.

The first thing she wanted to do was to head home and take a nice hot shower. She walked down the crowded streets; the people were eyeing her with curiosity.

'I haven't changed that much.' she took out the key to her apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, dropping her bags she began to strip walking towards the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and stepped in. She rinsed herself completely, running her fingers through her long pink hair. Of course Sakura was underestimating herself, she had grown beautiful during the year she had been gone.

Her body was curvy, her hair went down to her hips and her skin was soft and cream colored.

Even her face had become more beautiful. She stepped out of the shower drying off quickly and running a brush through her hair.

She put on a pair of mid-thigh jeans shorts and a black tube tank top. She wrapped a black and white band around her hands, making it look like gloves without the fingers covered.

Lastly she put on her forehead protector and sandals.

'I wonder what Narutos doing. I should pay him a visit.' She left the house and made her way down the crowded streets again. Men stared after her hungrily.

Seconds later she was standing in front of Narutos apartment frowning. She was holding a note in her hands, telling her he was out on a mission and would be back tomorrow.

'Hm, maybe Kakashi I should visit Kakashi.' With that she made her way to Kakashis apartment.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi was sitting comfortably on his couch staring at the ceiling. Missions have been lame for him lately and he wanted some excitement.

He closed his eyes slowly drifting into sleep as he suddenly heard a knock at his window. He looked up and saw a beautiful pink haired woman standing on his balcony.

Quickly he jumped up and slid open the glass door. "Sakura?" he asked baffled.

She smiled at him widely. 'Dang, she is beautiful.' He thought as he watched the pink haired woman enter his apartment without asking.

"What? You don't recognize me?" she pretended to pout. "Well, you've changed... a lot." He almost whispered the last part.

"Are you busy? I was hoping you would accompany me for a stroll in the forest." she smiled at him again.

"Sure, sounds more entertaining than staring at the celing all day." He smiled under his mask.

Sakuras POV

Darkness began to settle around them as they strolled through the forest chatting happily.

'I never knew Kakashi was this fun to be with.' She smiled inwardly.

They came to a small meadow, white flowers lining the ground. The ocean of stars shone brightly overhead.

Kakashi lied down; tucking his hands behind his neck he stared at the sky.

Sakura mustered his face silently. 'I have never noticed how handsome he was before.' She lied down next to him, a bit closer than she intended, her arm brushing against his as she turned to look at him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked also turning to face her now. "You." She said simply edging closer.

Kakashis POV

Sakura edged a bit closer. 'Is she going to kiss me?' Kakashis eyes widened. He felt as if he was falling from a very high cliff, his stomach tingling with excitement.

"I want to kiss you." Sakura whispered she lifted her hand and pushed up Kakashis mask so that his lips were revealed. She gasped at first, his handsome chin and full lips surprised her.

She lent in and brushed her lips against his. Kakashi was too surprised to move. He enjoyed this, his heart fluttered within his chest.

Sakura pulled back staring at him openly. Kakashi suddenly stood. "I have to go, its getting late." Without saying another word he was gone.

Kakashi appeared in the center of his apartment seconds after he had left Sakura laying there. His heart was racing within his chest.

He sunk back on his couch letting his mind wander.

Sakuras POV

Sakura got up and walked back to town. 'I hope I didn't do anything wrong.' She sighed and opened the door to her apartment.

She walked into her bedroom, lying down in her bed she immediately drifted into sleep, dreaming of Kakashi.

The next day…

Sakura cussed under her breath throwing the alarm clock against the wall. Stretching she got out of bed and walked to her closet, picking out similar attire as the day before, just in different colors.

She changed, cleaned herself up a little, and grabbed an apple before shutting the door behind her.

Humming, she walked down the street on her way to Tsunades office. She had gotten a message this morning, telling her that Tsunade had an important mission.

At Tsunades office…

"So my mission is to help out at the hospital in Suna." She sighed letting herself fall into a chair.

"Kakashi will be joining you; he himself was summoned by the Kazekage."

'Great the man that has been on my mind all this time will be with me for the next year.' She sighed again.

"Does he already know about this?" Sakura asked. Tsunade just nodded. "You will be leaving at noon. You better go get ready." Sakura was about to leave when Tsunade called her back.

"And by the way, you and Kakashi will be living together. I hope that isn't a problem." With that she waved her out.

Back at her apartment…

Well it's not like I have much dessert attire, so I'm only bringing the most important things. That means shopping once I get there.

She slung her bag around her back and left her apartment, making her way to the front gates.

"Good morning, Sakura." A blond haired part joined her side.

'Great Naruto, just what I need right now.'

"Hey, sorry I can't chat, I'm leaving for Suna." Narutos eyes widened. "Really, alone?" he asked.

She sighed. "No with Kakashi." Naruto stared at her again. "Naruto I have to go, I will send you a letter." With that she hugged and ran off.

Kakashis POV

'Well this is going to be fun.' He suddenly saw a flash of pink from the corner of his eye.

"Good morning Sakura." Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"You're on time? Well that's a surprise." She smiled at him.

"So let's get on our way." Kakashi rose from his leaning position on the wall.

"Um, Kakashi about yesterday…" Kakashi stopped and faced her. He took his hand and lifted her chin. Then he pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura closed her eyes. Then Kakashi turned away and kept walking.

Sakura gawked after him and felt her lips with the tips of her fingers. Now they were on their way to Suna.


	2. Crazy minds

Sakura wiped her sweaty forehead with her sleeve. "It's so hot out here. How can the people stand this heat?" she wondered.

They had been walking for a while, and just came to sand territory a few hours before, now they were resting. Kakashi looked up at her and smiled. "Well, I don't really know, but I don't mind the heat."

Sakura sighed and stood up. "We should go on, I would like to get there before dark." Kakashi nodded and they started walking again.

On their way to Suna they didn't speak much. The sun slowly sank beyond the horizon as the city finally came into view. "Finally, we need to see the Kazekage right away." With that she made her way down the crowded streets. She took glimpses inside the stores, indicating where she wanted to go later on.

"This should be it." Kakashi said. They were standing in front of a tall tower. Sakura pushed open the double doors and walked in.

After they asked the receptionist where the Kazekages office was they made their way upstairs. Every room Sakura looked in was nicely decorated the decoration soothing, the colorings lively.

Kakashi suddenly swung to his left and opened another pair of double doors. Sakura followed. They walked into a rather big office; the decoration was just as beautiful as the rest of the building. A dark oak desk lined the centre of the room; behind it a giant window gave a decent view of Suna. A handsome male with messy red hair was sitting behind the desk staring at some papers.

"I see you have finally arrived." He looked up at them. Sakuras jaw dropped, he was down right dead gorgeous, and his dark deep eyes stared straight into her emerald ones. He was, he was…. "Gaara." She whispered. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

Kakashi made a sort of bow. "We were told to report to you first thing." Gaara left Sakuras gaze and looked Kakashi up and down. "Welcome to Suna. I will show you where you will be staying, which will be in my home. I will give you your orders tomorrow, after you have settled in." he stood and walked out of his office. Kakashi and Sakura followed silently. _'I have to live with both Gaara and Kakashi, this will be troublesome.'_ She sighed.

Again they walked down the crowded streets of Suna, the opposite way they had entered though. After a few minuets they stood in front of a huge villa. It was beautiful. They walked through a very well planted and decorated garden, up to the front doors of the house. Gaara opened them and stepped in. The houses decoration and interior was just like in the Kazekages tower.

They walked up a set of stairs and down a dark hall; he stopped at the very end. "Kakashi yours is the door on the right. Sakura…," he stopped and faced her, a faint glow in his eyes made her shiver. "Yours is the one on the left, mine is next to yours. You are free to go wherever you like." With that he turned and left them.

Sakura opened the door to her room. A well sized bed lined the wall to her right. A few windows, a closet, desk and small table lined the rest of the room. On the small table which stood next to her bed was a vase of fresh flowers. "Just like my name." she whispered. She quickly unpacked her few things and left her room. She walked over to Kakashis door and knocked. "Come in." she opened the door and walked in. Kakashi was sitting on his bed, reading. She sighed. "Would you like to go shopping with me?" she asked.

Kakashi set his book down and stood. "If we grab a bite to eat afterwards, yes." She smiled. "Lets go." She grabbed Kakashis arm and dragged him away.

"My stomach is killing me." Kakashi groaned. "Just one more store." She entered the small store and started looking around. Kakashi waited impatiently outside. After about ten minuets Sakura came back out. "Ok, I'm done lets go eat." She smiled.

A while later….

"Man, I'm full." Kakashi patted his stomach. "We should be heading back, its getting late." Kakashi nodded and stood, grabbing some of Sakuras bags.

As they made their way back, Sakura started at the sky. "The stars are even more beautiful here." Kakashi glimpsed at her, but didn't say a thing, he just kept walking. A few minutes late they stood in front of their bedroom doors. "Good night, Kakashi." Sakura smile at him and took her bags. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem, I had fun." Sakura turned and walked into her room. She quickly unpacked her new clothes and changed. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tight tank top. She walked over to the window and opened it; carefully she stepped outside and swiftly jumped onto the roof. She climbed up a bit and sat down. Her eyes glowed with stars. _'It feels so peaceful, Suna is a beautiful city. Come to think of it, it would be nice to live here.'_ She wrapped her arms around her knees and took a deep calming breath.

"Cant sleep?" a deep voice asked behind her. She turned abruptly just to see Gaara staring down at her. "I wanted to see the stars." Her cheeks tinted pink. He sat down next to her.

"You know, I just made an exception with letting you and Kakashi stay here for a year." He grinned at her. "Why?" Sakura asked lifting her gaze to meet his. "Well, you will find out soon enough." With that he stood again. Sakura looked at him confused. "You should get some rest." He started to walk away. "Good night, Sakura." Before Sakura could say anything he was gone.

The next morning in the Kazekages office

"As you know, you will be working at the hospital. We have many incompetent fools working there, along with my older sister and brother. You will be overseeing the entire hospital." Sakura nodded. "I would also like you to take an hour or two every Saturday to teach them basics and other things they need to know." Again Sakura nodded, she was very excited to finally start work. "Kakashi came by earlier today, he already has his orders. You may leave. I will visit you at the hospital later on, to see if you are doing well." Sakura stood. "Thank you. I'll see you later Gaara." She smiled and left his office.

She quickly made her way to the hospital, following the directions Gaara had given her. The hospital was well kept and clean. The other medic nins really were incompetent. As she observed their work she came to the conclusion that… "There is a lot of work to do here." She sighed, the fellow meds listened silently. The door opened behind her and in walked…. "Temari, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?" Temari embraced her and smiled. "I'm good, we will talk later, let's get to work." Sakura nodded.

The day ran by quickly. Sakura taught the nins all the basics they needed to know. "Tomorrow were going to have some coffee and talk during lunch." Temari said as she waved good bye. "I can't wait, see you later."

Sakura left the hospital shortly after Temari had left. Walking down the streets many people greeted her kindly. She smiled_. 'I haven't seen Gaara yet, I thought he wanted to drop by, must have gotten carried away. Of course the Kazekage has a lot of work to do.'_ It was already dark outside when she opened the front door. It didn't seem like anyone was home yet. She walked upstairs looking for the bathroom. "Now for a nice hot shower." She smiled when she found the door she was looking for.

It was pretty big, bathtub shower, the usual bathroom attire. The tiles were cream colored so were the shower curtains and other decorations. "Sandy..." Sakura blurted out. She quickly stripped and turned on the shower. Hot water caressed her curves as she rinsed herself.

A while later she was tiptoeing down the hall to her room, in just a towel. She stood in front of her door. She reached for the doorknob when she suddenly heard a grunt from her left. Peering down the hall she saw Gaara leaning against a wall. "Gaara." She whispered.

A grin plastered his face. "You have a thing for whispering my name." His smile widened as he edged closer. Sakura stared at him, her heartbeat was quickening. She was leaning with her back against the door now, Gaaras left palm pressed flatly against the door. The other hand lifted Sakuras chin. His eyes were dark and secretive, jet intense and passionate. "You did well at the hospital today." Sakura blinked, surprised. Gaara was gone, the hallway was deserted, and seconds later after she caught her breath she heard another male voice. "Yo, Sakura how…" Kakashi stopped mid sentence. His eyes widened as he looked Sakura up and down. Sakura looked down at herself now. She was holding the towel only barely above her chest; it hung down loosely, still covering her intimate spots. Her cheeks flushed. She reached for the doorknob, swung the door open, stepped in and slammed it shut. Again she took a deep breath. _'Why the hell do these things happen to me?'_

Kakashi POV

'Kakashi get a hold of yourself, you have seen enough naked women, and this is not your first time.' He gripped his hair in frustration. _'God, I can't help it, with Sakura is different. Man I need to take a cold shower'_

A week later, Sakura hasn't had any major encounters with neither Gaara nor Kakashi, they always seemed busy. It was a Sunday, Sakuras day off. She was lying in the garden on a blanket, reading a book.

Her long pink hair sprawled around her, the sun blazing from above. She was wearing a mid thigh long skirt while she was lying on her stomach. She heard footsteps and set her book down. Through the front gate came Kakashi, almost at exactly the same time as the front door opened and Gaara walked out. Both were steadily heading towards Sakura. _'I wonder what their up to'_


End file.
